


Confession (8 of ?)

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: She loved him before she knew what love was.





	Confession (8 of ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It had all been worth it. Laying beside the only woman he had ever loved and taking a long drink from his flask of potion, his life had purpose. With her finally in his arms, he felt strong enough now to do what he couldn’t do before; walk away from a life path that was getting increasingly unsavory. 

“So, tell me about this friend Severus that you used to have,” he asked, hoping he sounded convincingly condescending and arrogant. 

“Don’t tease me.” 

“No, I’m curious. What did you see in him?” 

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“You might be surprised.” 

“I loved him before I even knew what love was.”


End file.
